Is it you?
by Edwardandmeforever
Summary: In New Moon, after Edward leaves Bella, Bella goes to the meadow and encounters Laurent. He bites her but before he can kill, the werewolves kill him. Bella is left, changed and she waits around until 75 years later until the Cullens return...
1. Realisation

__

Bella's POV

I remember it being painful, excruciating. I could feel the venom searing through my veins. I screamed, I remember that I had been screaming for a long time.

It didn't help.

I wanted to die. I yelped and cried out for someone to help me, but there was no one. I was alone in a place of love, my heart beating its last beats. Somehow though, the pain was comforting. It showed me how I had suffered when _he_ left. I had come here searching for a memory of him and his family. Something to help me to remember.

I spent three days on the ground writhing in pain, yet after it finished, I spent another just laying there. Unsure of what to do with myself.

I knew what I was now, I was like him. I took pride in the fact that I was now somehow similar to him, in a way; I had a connection with him, with them, all of them.

Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie…Edward.

I hovered on that last name. It was as though my mind stuttered when it tried to sound the word; that beautiful word.

Edward Edward Edward Edward Edward Edward Edward Edward Edward Edward Edward Edward

I repeated his name over and over again until it meant nothing.

It grew dark, but I was never tired. I felt more alive than ever, yet I was a dead soul. A monster.

I was a in our meadow and I was a vampire.

* * *

Dear Readers,

Thanks for reading...

This is my first story so please review and tell me what you think. Is it worth continuing?

This is just a lousy start but i promise it will get much better.

Read, Review and enjoy!

Cat.


	2. Emotions & Understandings

_Thankyou to everybody who reviewed, even though there were only three of you. Greatly appreciated though, but do you like the Twilight style of writing? _

_Cat. _

_

* * *

__Bella's POV_

Soon after I was changed, I realised I had to get up. I didn't want to. I wanted to stay here and think about Edward, his face, his eyes, everything. No matter how much pain it caused me to think about him, I wanted to. My visions were fuzzy and I was afraid, that over time, I would lose him.

After a while, I realised something. Deep in my throat I felt a burning sensation. I sat up in one swift movement it scared me. If I wasn't so sad I would have laughed at myself.  
I could imagine Edward…"Silly, Bella!" he would have said.  
My chest heaved into sobs at the thought of him laughing at my clumsiness. I still loved him, wanted him, _needed _him.

I cried out to the world. Sobs erupted inside of me and I felt sick. I wanted Edward, I wanted him now and I wanted him to love me.

"Bella?" came a voice out of the woods.

I immediately stood and took a protective stance. A low growl erupted from my throat.

"Bella, it's me, Jacob! Calm down."

I was so preoccupied in my own moping that I didn't notice the stench coming from behind me. It smelt like wet dog.

I crinkled my nose and stood erect faster than a heartbeat. I missed my heart. I could understand why Edward did not want me a vampire…Edward….Edward. Did he only not want me to be a vampire because he didn't want to commit to me? To spend his life with someone he could not love?

"Jacob?" My voice came out light and tinkly, would he notice the difference? I did.

I couldn't let him see me like this! My fingers made their way up to my eyes. Would they be red? Would they be black? Or even worse…I could barely bring myself to think it. Would I want Jacob? Would I want to…_eat_ Jacob? He was human after all, would I be in control enough, Edward had said being a vegetarian was hard! How hard?

"Bella, are you okay? That leech – ur..." he said, breaking off at the end.

As Jacob advanced towards me the stench grew stronger.

"Jacob, stay away. You shouldn't come near me. You wouldn't understand…this." I finished unable to think of another way to end the sentence.

"Bella" Jacob moaned as he edged closer to me. "Bella, I know, I understand. It's true Bella, the stories, they were true. And now you…" He stepped closer into the moonlight and watched me cautiously, with sad eyes. "Look what has happened to you…you are one of them."

I gasped, he knew. He knew what I was, what the Cullens were and what Edward was…

I didn't know what to do. Kill him? NO! Not poor innocent Jacob. Poor, innocent, mud-pie-making Jacob.

A friend. My friend. How could I even come to that conclusion. No, I would tell him…what would I tell him? I was in a really big mess, and you know what. It was all my fault. Everything was my fault if only I hadn't deluded myself into thinking that Edward loved me. Plain old me! How could someone like him love someone like me!

"Bella, it's okay, it wasn't your fault. You wouldn't have chosen to end your life like this…" He motioned towards me, almost as if he had read my mind. He was very close now, I was cautious as ever. "Bella, I'm not looking at what you have become, I see what you could be. Speak to me Bella. Tell me what you're thinking. Please."

What I am thinking? A million things at once. The problem I am faced with and Edward. Everything you could possibly think about Edward. I played my memory of when he left me in the woods over and over again. I watched my heart breaking again and again. I could feel the pain that I felt over and over. It was too much.

I let out a loud scream.

"Jacob, what is there to talk about!" I shot at him.

He looked shocked at my sudden outburst.

"It's too late Jacob, look what I am!"

"I know Bella, I'm sorry. I was too late and now look what has happened."

He lurched back and snapped in half a tree about three times the size of him.

Even in my vampire speed it took me some time to realise what he meant and how that tree was in the state it is.

I remembered what had happened just a few days before…

_The emotional pain was unbearable. I was expecting some happiness at being here, in our meadow. But no. nothing but pain. Pain and unbearable sadness. I sat down in the middle of the grass and let the sun warm my back, my long brown hair cascading down my back. The tears spilt and my chest heaved with the sobs they would not permit. _

"_Bella?" asked Laurent. His beautiful voice sickenly calming, but I knew better. In a way he was like Jasper…Jasper had tried to kill me. _

_I stood and turned around towards him. His red eyes gazed deep into mine. Their crimson colour…if looks could kill. _

"_Laurent, what are you doing here?" I asked already knowing the answer. _

_He sighed and began his story: "You see Bella, Victoria wants to have you to herself. She sent me to retrieve you. I don't think you understand what she would do to you Bella, so as ironic as it seems, I am going to save you…from her. In the only way possible." _

_Before I could plead and beg he pounced and was on top of me, his weight knocking me to the ground. I could feel his sharp teeth piercing into my neck and so I screamed. His smooth black hair seemed to wrap itself around my face, suffocating my screams. I tried to move, to get up and run but he was too strong. I looked down and saw my arm hung over his back as though he were embracing me. I saw the crescent shaped scar that James' venom had made on my wrist. I remembered how it was always a few degrees cooler than the rest of me. I remember when James had tricked me and Edward had come to save me. He had been strong enough to suck the venom out of me. I wonder, if the chance arised, would he save me now? Would he spare my life, the girl who wasted two years of his? I was silent my eyes watered. Would he want me to die? They spilt, long wet tears trailed down my face, I was an emotional wreck. _

_I was yanked from breakdown when Laurent pulled back and sprinted off with a worried look on his face. I felt weak, that was until the pain kicked in. I thought I was having a nightmare, how could something hurt so much. I just couldn't believe it, I was on fire, first my neck then my face, my chest, my torso, my legs and feet, my arms and my hands and every single little part of my body you could think of was on fire. I could almost see the flames. I screamed and screamed and screamed. The pain was so much, too much, I had to die. I shouted for someone to kill me and then my rescuers came. A group of large bears – or were they wolves? Charged after Laurent. I screamed for them to help me, to put out the fire or kill me quickly. Only one stopped and seemed to take notice of me. On his leg was a black band and tied onto that was a scrap of material. It whimpered at me and ran off into the bushes. "NO! Help me! Help!" I screamed at him, sobbing. He was my one chance. Gone! I was going to have to endure this pain. _

_I tried to stop screaming but I couldn't manage. It was too much for me, a weak human. Mid thought, a boy stepped out of the bushes where the wolf had left. He was scared, I could tell, he sprinted over to me and ran his had worriedly across my face. His touch felt familiar. I knew this boy but I couldn't quite put my finger on who he was. He was noticeably warm but maybe that was because I was turning into a cold vampire. I was silent for a second or two but succumbed to the pain once more and called out. He tried to shush me and tears of his own fell from his face. He kept apologising. Why? What had he done to me that was so bad? _

_He sat by me the whole three days of my transformation but disappeared for the fourth while I was recovering. I had succumbed to my thoughts on the fourth day and blocked out memories of the past few days, therefore I had blocked out Jacob…Jacob. He was Jacob. _

I came back to reality and saw Jacob looking at me intently. He was the strange animal.

"I'm really sorry Bella." He said with pleading eyes, "Can you forgive me?"

I ignored him. "What are you, Jacob?" The sound of my voice surprised me. It was harmonious, almost as if I were singing. I enjoyed it.

"I'm a werewolf, Bella. A werewolf." He replied, his voice cold and hard. His disappointed eyes searched mine, looking for the fear that should have come from me.

"Yes, well, I'm a vampire." I said, hiding my emotions. I could tell the way Jacob hated me for what I had become. I felt sad like I wanted to run off...away from everything.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************

_Jacob's POV_

"What are you, Jacob?" Bella asked me. Her new voice seemed to excite her. She liked the sound of it…it sounded disgusting to me. Too sweet, yet it was infectious to my mood, she was so beautiful. I focused on her scent so I would be able to deal with the problem at hand.

I had to tell her what I was. She needed to know. After all she was a leech…a bloodsucking leech. All because of what those Cullens did to her. Beautiful Bella is Bella no more, she seemed to me like an entirely different person; _a person? _What was I thinking? Bella was, technically speaking, dead. She was dead.

"I'm a werewolf, Bella. A werewolf." I was disappointed in myself for thinking that I was any better than her. At least my heart was beating I shouted internally. I searched for any signs of emotion in her eyes. They were black.

"Yes, well, I'm a vampire." She said. She hid her emotions well, and with that she ran. Away from me, I guess she needed it. I feel liked that sometimes with the pack constantly in my head. I decided to give Bella her alone time. Taking my jeans off I felt the vibrations begin. Before I knew it, I was sprinting back home. She would be back. Wouldn't she?

* * *

Read, Review and Enjoy!

Cat.

But seriously, is this worth continuing with? Tell me what you think about this chapter. Thanks.


	3. Return to Forks

Before I write this chapter I would like to thank everybody who reviewed.

Very special thanks to: Elixing who was the first person ever to review my story.

MrCullensWifey and miss sunshine both reviewed in chapter 1.

RomanticLamb, Twilight Fan-001, velvet86, Jess Loves Twilight (Reviewed twice), a-c-1901, Edwardlova12, Jessica Carlie Cullen, jesiieenessieemsiiestalking, twilightkitty31 all reviewed Chapter 2.

Another special thanks to the people who suggested something.

I am now working on:

- Longer chapters  
- More Drama  
- Getting to the point were Bella and Edward meet sooner  
- Updating more  
- Finding some reason why Alice didn't see Bella being changed.

Thank you again for reviewing everybody!

p.s. Suggestions are great!

* * *

_Edward's POV_

I still think about her. Bella that is, all the time. When I hunt, she is there, invading my mind. When I think about my family, should I go back to them? I think about all the relationships they had with her. Alice, her best friend, Rosalie, well…she was Rosalie, Emmet her big brother, Jasper someone she could confide to, Carlisle, to help her along the way of the long road to life, Esme, to help her through those moments that only a mother could take care of….and me. The person who lied to her and left her heartbroken for her own good, I am a monster. I betrayed the one person I care about the most. I lost my reason for existence.

My Bella will never be mine. I want her so badly that every single day I have to restrain myself for racing back to that rainy town and taking her, just holding her forever, never letting go. I love you Bella, can't you see that I love you? You are my whole life! I want to tell her.

And in my dreams she would love me back.

I do nothing, except think of Bella and hunt and think some more about Bella, beautiful, glorious Bella, whom I love unconditionally.

I will never, ever, in my whole existence do anything but love her.

I think of her face, that beautiful face, the face I broke and shattered, showing emotions I never wished to have seen on it.

I think of playing to her, every night I hum her lullaby over and over until it is stuck in my mind.

"No matter what Bella, I will love you." I whispered into the crisp mountain air

******************************************************************************

_Bella's POV _

I didn't know where I was going at the time, I just ran. I had to get away from everything. I was stuck with me for all of eternity. And there was nothing I could do about it.

I ran all the way to Canada and back, feeding constantly. I became an animal, living only for the hunt. I forgot about everything else…almost. I thought about Edward all the time. I could never let him out of my mind in fear that I would forget him and lose everything.

I sometimes thought of Alice as well, would she see me? She probably didn't care, and Edward wouldn't waste his time on me.

Edward was my life though, all the reason for my existence. I needed him. He was the oxygen that filled my lungs, he was me. We were one, at least I had thought.

But however hard I tried, I could not accept that he didn't love me. He had put on a good show, but it was time for me to forget. But I couldn't bring myself to do it.

I longed for a man whom I could never love.

******************************************************************************

_Alice's POV_

75. Seventy Five years is a long time. And it has been seventy five years since I was last in Forks. Tomorrow morning at 6:52, My family and I would get on a plane that would take us to Forks. We had just got Edward back and he was very moody about going leaving. He was afraid he would not be able to cope with all the memories.

I was sad as well. Edward just needed reminding that it wasn't just him that lost somebody.

I took a deep breath and knocked on his bedroom door.

"Come in." he said, plain and with no emotion. Edward had been empty ever since he had left Bella. All he did anymore was think about her. I offered to look in her future, but he didn't want to interfere.

"Bella deserves a normal life. I do NOT want you sticking your head into it!" he screamed at me angrily, reading my thoughts.

"Edward, don't you want to see Bella utter her last words, her last moment on earth can't be that far away, Edward. Don't you want to know if she is happy?" I asked with pleading eyes.

"No, Alice. I...I—don't, just don't talk about Bella! OKAY?" He screamed at me.

He looked around warily and jumped out the window. He had been doing that a lot ever since he came back to us. Edward had spent 65 years in the wilderness doing nothing but hunting. He had only just come back to us ten years ago, and ever since then he was empty.

Jasper couldn't even be in the same room as him.

I sighed and flitted down the stairs, he would come back. I knew he would.

Psychic remember.

******************************************************************************

_Edward's POV _

I panicked. I couldn't go through with this. It was too late now though, we were half way there. Emmet saw me and gave me a wary glance.

"You alright, Eddie?" he asked.

"DON'T CALL ME EDDIE!" I shouted at him. Every single passenger turned to look at me. I gave a nervous laugh and sat back down in my seat. Emmet didn't say another word the whole trip, he occasionally looked at me and I would growl.

For the first time in my life I was so scared I wanted to just sit down and cry.

Jasper was sending me calming waves the whole plane trip but they only helped fractionally. I could see Alice trying to cheer him up.

I pinched the bridge of my nose with my forefinger and thumb, trying to calm down for Jasper, he looked at me and I gave him a weak smile.

I was so relieved when we landed I dashed out of the plane the first chance I got.

To calm me I hummed Bella's lullaby.

After we got through customs, I made my way over to a shiny red counter to rent a car. Alice had had our cars sent over by ship and even though she had paid for express they would not arrive until a week later. The woman at the counter had her back to me reading a book. I noticed it to be Wuthering Heights. I must have done something to startle her because she turned around suddenly and the book dropped to the floor.

"I'm sorry." I choked out before I ran off.

That book, Bella's obsession. I sighed to myself and sat down on a ledge just outside the airport. I could hear the others ordering the cars. After maybe ten or fifteen minutes Esme walked out and sat down beside me.

She smelt like roses and vanilla.

"Edward…" she began.

I cut her off "Esme, its okay."

I sat there in silence listening to her thoughts.

_Edward needs to give this a chance. I know it will be hard for him. My poor son. _

I loved the maternal edge Esme's thought's seem to take.

I saw through Esme's eyes, Alice, dancing towards us. She threw me a set of keys but before they could fall to the ground my pale hand shot out and caught them. I stood up and made my way over to parking space 53. The others were giving me some alone time.

A silver Volvo sat in the parking spot. Not nearly as nice as mine, but it would have to do.

I got into the car and realised the smell of car shampoo that one infused with the ever so delicious scent of vomit. The smell of human food itself was disgusting, but human food that was half digested? I crinkled my nose and put the car into drive. It didn't go as fast as my own car but it was fast enough. I sped down the freeway and soon I was turning into the driveway of the white mansion.

Parking the car in the garage I sprinted around to the side of the house. I sprang up into my window and sat on the wooden frame.

I looked at my empty shelves, there was the faintest smell about them but it was so weak I couldn't make out what it was.

Agitated, I ran over to the boxes piled in the corner of my room. I found the one with my favourite CD's. I put in Clair De Lune and lay down on my gold carpet just listening. The song came to an end so I got up and turned it off.

I could hear the others unpacking their things.

I flitted downstairs to the living room. There it was, my grand piano. I stepped onto the raised platform and sat on the cool leather seat my fingers tracing over the many keys. I pressed one. It sounded off and out of tune.

_Oh, dear. The piano needs tuning. _Thought Esme.

But deep in my heart, I knew I would never play again. It reminded me too much of Bella.

I got up and ran into the forest needing some time to think and clear my head from the minds of my family.

******************************************************************************

It has been 75 years and I have finally returned to civilisation. I realised, that I should enrol myself in school. As hard as it would be, it would be a good cover. I walked over to a payphone and inserted some coins. I called up the school from the phonebook and told them that I needed to enrol.

"Okay, sweetie." Said the secretary. "And what's your name?"

How had I forgotten this small fact? I needed a new name.

"uum, Bella – I mean Isabella…urr…McCarty." I replied taking one of the Cullen's old names.

"Okay, Isabella McCarty, when will you be starting?" she asked suspiciously.

"As soon as possible, please."

"Right, see you tomorrow. Pop into the office and I'll get you your timetable."

She hung up.

Tomorrow!?! How was I going to get enough money to buy some new clothes? I couldn't just wear the same thing every day!

I didn't know how I was going to pull this off. I suppose I just decided to go spur of the moment. Maybe I could raid a charity bin? No. I couldn't bring myself to do that. Suddenly I knew what I had to do.

I had a life before this. I was Isabella Swan; I had a house, clothes, money, a family. Maybe there could be something at my old house. It was worth a shot.

I looked around and realised it was quite dark. It must have been early in the morning. I jogged over to the bushes and darted in. Before I knew it, I was looking at the back of my old house. I still had some memories of it. It was small, yet homey, with one bathroom. I remembered that much. My room was purple.

I made my way around the front and tried the door, it was locked.

Maybe my window was open. After all, it was never shut, always open waiting for him. Turning around, I danced over to the side and lunged up towards it. I landed on the windowsill, the leaves from an overhanging tree brushed against my skin. I nudged it gently and it creaked open. I frowned, it needed oil.

Gently, I slid inside and closed it behind me. My room was almost bare except for a desk, a bed, a wardrobe and an empty shelf.

The rest was in boxes.

I felt the need to tiptoe over to them even though I was a vampire. As I slowly advanced forward, one of the floorboards seemed out of place as I stepped on it. I bent down and prodded it with my hand. There was something definetley wrong here. My cold fingers slid underneath it with ease and pulled it off. Underneath, lay a small gray shoe box. I picked it up, it was light but I could feel objects in it.

Quietly as ever, I pulled off the lid.

I gasped and quickly put the lid back on the box. No, it couldn't be. Cautiously, I took it off again. They were still there.

I picked up the two plane tickets and examined them carefully. Two first class tickets to Jacksonville, September 2006. I put them down on the floor next to me

Next, I retrieved a series of three photos. They were all pictures of him. my eyes grew wider as I looked at the first. Edward stared at me, as beautiful as ever, with warm, loving and kind eyes. It was too much. I put the picture face down on the ground and picked up the next. This picture was of Edward and Charlie watching ESPN, the difference in his eyes was severe, they were careful, reserved. Sill breathtakingly beautiful but his face was colder, less alive. With a shaking hand I picked up the last photo, I was almost afraid of what it would reveal.

It was of me and Edward standing side by side. The contrast between us was shameful. He was beautiful and godlike and I was a plain human, I put the picture face down in disgust.

I sat for a moment. Soon I remembered that there was something else in the box. I pulled out a black CD case. Inside was a silver CD and on the inside of the cover, an inscription . It read:

_To my love, _

_Forever and always _

_Edward. _

The words burned like acid as I read them out loud. I rifled through the boxes in the corner of the room until I found a small CD player. I put in the CD and pressed play. The most beautiful music I had ever heard flowed through the room. It was piano, it was Edward's CD. First came Esme's Favourite. I listened to the happy and upbeat tune. As the song came nearer and nearer to the end, I began to fear for the next one.

There was a slight pause and a light, gentle composition began. I recognised it as my lullaby. I stiffened and stopped breathing. I didn't move once until the song was over and the CD moved onto his next song. The melody of my lullaby was etched into my brain. It was so beautiful, but it made me so sad. I lay down gently on the floorboards and listened as the CD came to an end.

I lay there for many hours. The day grew lighter and night began to fall. Sooner or later I realised I had to go to school in the morning, but I couldn't stop thinking about the box. Why was it under the floorboard? I knew Edward wanted to withdraw himself from my life and that he took away all the memories I had of him, but why did he leave them behind? Did he not want to keep them so that he wouldn't have to remember me? Did he leave them so I could always have a part of him with me -- No. He didn't want me so why would he leave these behind for me?

I sighed and gathered the items back in the box. I decided that I should get changed and search the rest of the house, but the pain was still there. The memories of him under my floorboards.

The rest of the house was empty, there was nothing left except all the things in my room.

I descended down the stairs and into the bottom storey of my old house. There, on the floor was a single piece of paper.

_Have you seen this girl? _

_Call: 9867 3234_

Underneath was a picture of me I recognised as my school photo. The paper dropped from my hands.

What had I done to Charlie? I went missing without any notice. Was Charlie still alive. Before I noticed I was outside, running. Again, I didn't know where I was going but I realised when we arrived. I was in the cemetery. Urgently I went past every grave until I found it. Charlie's.

_Charles Robert Swan _

_Beloved Father _

_1959 - 2010 _

_R.I.P._

Charlie had died only a few years after I went missing. I felt sadness erupt inside of me. I sat down in front of his grave and prepared a little speech for him.

"Charlie, I'm sorry I left you. I couldn't have gone back to you after what I had become. I wish I knew, and had made it to your funeral. I am sorry you died in sorrow, never knowing what happened to me. But I assure you, I am fine. I'm going back to school tomorrow. You were always a great father, never doubt that. Know that I always loved you, still do. Know that I enjoyed living with you in Forks and that I wish I had more time with you. I hope you can forgive me, Charlie."

I stood up and walked out of the cemetry. I walked in human speed all the way home; if I could still call it that. I decided to gather all the things I would need together in a big duffel bag so that if I needed to make a quick escape somewhere I would have everything.

I spent the next five hours waiting for morning.

******************************************************************************************************************

_Jasper's POV_

It was morning already and Alice was fussing over what everyone was wearing.

"We have to keep the Cullen reputation!" she had told me when I asked her why she bothered.

I was feeling particularly moody this morning thanks to Edward. I shot him a glance and saw him pinching the bridge of his nose. A habit he had. As he noticed me looking, through his mind no doubt, he acknowledged my thoughts and shot me an apologetic smile.

"Right." said Carslile. "I'm off to work, see you kids later." he smiled knowingly and looked at Edward his face full of understanding. Edward looked at him and nodded quickly, answering a question in Carslile's mind.

Esmes sighed contentedly and gave us all a warm smile. "First day of school!" she exclamed. I could feel the excitement and worry radiating off her. It didn't help how I was feeling. Sometimes I hated being an empath.

Edward shot me a wary glance. I ignored him and moved over towards Alice, kissing her fully on her soft lips. I pulled away, and she smiled that pixie smile of hers, it made meremeber last night...

"Jasper." shot Edward. I turned and looked at him sheepishly. This just made Alice all the more excited as she pulled me into an embrace.

Suddenly I wanted Alice, right here and right now.

It could only be Emmet and Rose, of course. I turned to look at the two, they were making out in full force. Rosalie pulled away and went to stand beside Alice and Emmet had a huge grin on his face, like had just won the lottery.

Edward sighed and mumbled to himself quietly that he was going and he dashed out to his silver volvo that had just arrived yesterday.

I would have laughed at him, but his emotions were affecting me too much.

"Shall we go?" I asked my pixie of a wife.

She smiled, grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the garage. Emmet and Rose followed.

We soon reached the school and made our way into the office. Edward had already been and gone. I couldn't help but chuckle at the emotions coming off the humans around us. Envy, Jealousy, adoration and lust.

We got our timetables and headed off to homeroom. I was with Rose and Edward and Alice and Emmet were in seperate classes. I could feel the sadness radiating off Emmet as he left Rose and headed in the opposite direction.

I smiled and blew Alice a kiss before walking off with my 'sister'.

*********************************************************************************

_Emmet's POV_

I was sad, mainly because I was seperated from Rose, but other than that, I felt for poor Eddie. I chuckled. I just loved teasing him by calling him Eddie. At first I did it to annoy, but now it just came naturally.

I was slightly frustrated as well. Normally Rosie and I were seniour while the rest of the lot were Juniors. But this year, Carslile had decided to put us all on the same level. I snarled but stopped in my tracks.

I smelt a vampire.

It definetley wasn't a Cullen, I knew their smells like the back of my hand. The vampire smelt slightly like freesia. A smell I was familiar with, but it was different. This smell came from a vampire. And the scent was coming from inside my homeroom. Confidentley, I stalked inside. There she was. A beautiful vampire with long brown hair cascading down her back, she was wearing a blue silk shirt, that somehow felt familiar to me and a pair of black jeans. I looked into her eyes and was relieved to find that they were gold.

I must have looked funny, because the teacher walked up behind me and tapped me on the back, asking me to sit down. I turned around and glared at him. He stepped back and fell into his chair.

The vampire looked up at this and noticed me for the first time. She looked scared, she shuffled around uncomfortabley in her seat and shot her head around, looking for ways to escape me.

There was something about her that made me feel at home. I wasn't sure what it was but I think she knew. Swiftly I walked over to her and sat down at the desk beside her. That's when it hit me. That smell, that shirt, her hair, the way she looked at me. I knew who this was.

* * *

_Okay, I know this is an evil place to end, but I need some more time to think about how i'm going to go on and i really wanted to update so you could read this little part. Please review and tell me what you think. Suggestions would be great if you have any ideas on how I could improve this. _

_I didn't edit the last half of this, so sorry if i miss out details or it doesn't sound good together. _

_Cat. _


	4. 1st Update in 3 yrs

Hi everyone.

I can't believe it has been 3 years. I am so sorry that I stopped writing for that long and I totally understand if you don't read my stories anymore. I just wanted to say that I may be writing more. Although I'm not completely sure.

The reason that I didn't write is basically because I stopped liking twilight, because, lets face it, it's not very well written. BUT, I did go through a huge obsession with it and I kind of like the characters (except for Bella because she is too perfect and boring, and Edward coz he is just sooooo uptight) so If I do write more stories, they will probably be seriously OOC.

Also, I do not write lemons for anyone who is wondering. I just find that too awkward and I wouldn't know what to write :P

Another thing, If I do start to write again, updates won't be very regular because I have lots of school work and then I have camp this week (kill me now). So you may get an update every now and again. I will try to spend a good couple of hours on the weekend writing chapters so I can post them in the week, but we'll just have to see what happens.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and commented 3 yrs ago, you are the best :D

Cat 


	5. Bella

Bella's POV

I was sitting in my homeroom, innocently ignoring the stares coming from my peers. I was looking down at my desk hoping to be able to concentrate on school without being flooded with memories of Edward.

So, as it goes, I was just sitting there minding my own business when I smelt something. It definitely wasn't a human, this smelt sweeter. Automatically my head shot up.

Standing there in the door way was a very familiar face. Emmet. At least, I think it was. He certainly looked like Emmett. He began to walk over to me, I looked around nervously.

He sat down beside me and gave me an awkward look. I tried to look anywhere but at him.

"Bella?"

I turned towards him and flashed him a confident smile.

"No, I'm sorry."

I prayed that he would believe me. I had been practising this act for decades. Confidence. On the outside I appeared totally calm and in control, but on the inside I was an emotional wreck, my stomach churning nervously.

"Oh." He replied, a suspicious look on his face. "You look a lot like somebody I know."

I smiled at him, thank god I couldn't blush. It would have given me away in a heartbeat.

I turned away but not before I caught him ask me something else: "That shirt looks really familiar."

I looked down and realised I was wearing the blue shirt that Edward had liked.

At that moment, the teacher reached my name on the roll. "Isabella McCarty?"

Emmet looked at me and whispered something too low for human ears to catch.

"I think you should have a talk with the rest of my family. And you should answer him, the teacher I mean."

"Yes." I choked out.

I watched as Mr. Mac marked me off the roll and moved onto the next name.

Emmett's POV

"Yes" Bella choked out. Like she was out of breath.

I couldn't believe it. Somehow, Bella had become a vampire. If only we had known! Alice would have seen this coming if Edward hadn't forbidden her from looking into Bella's future.

Little Bella was now a strong independent vampire.

I just couldn't wait to see Eddie's reaction!

The bell went and it was time to move to our next class. I got up swiftly and waited for Bella to collect her books. She stood tall, but I sensed her anxiety.

As she was getting up, a boy walked over to her and smiled. She looked disgusted. He put a hand on her desk and introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm George Newton." He said smiling to himself and Bella.

He stuck his hand out for her to shake, but she just looked at it and smiled, flashing her teeth at him.

He automatically dropped his hand and he looked slightly less confident.

"You're Isabella, right?" he questioned her.

"Just Bella."

She smiled at him kindly before realizing her mistake. Bella Swan used to do that. A lot.

"So, Bella... Can I have your number?" he reached into his pocket and held out a small black device to her.

She took it quickly and looked at him with a puzzled expression on her small face.

Obviously not in touch with the new technology.

"Excuse me." I said in a rough voice. "But Bella here doesn't want to give you her number." I smiled at him deviously.

Trying to make himself sound confident, he said: "I think you should let Bella speak for herself."

"Actually she said, turning to look at me, a smug smile on her face I would be delighted. But I don t own a cell phone she smiled, biting her lip and twirling a strand of her in her fingers. My jaw dropped to the floor as I took everything in. Here was Bella, actually flirting with a guy. She smiled apologetically and the boy turned to look at me curtly. I flashed him anther smile trying to show as many of my teeth as possible. He shuddered, took back his toy and stalked off, looking back over his shoulder at Bella.  
Wait! She called and jogged towards him. Care to walk me to my next class? she asked. The boy smiled and held out his arm for Bella to hold onto and I watched as the two of them strolled down the hallway together. I ran after her.  
"Not so fast, Bella."  
She stopped in her tracks and turned to face me.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Umm, what was your name again?" she asked hiding the fact that she knew perfectly well what my name was.  
Emmett. She smiled. But that s not the point. I stuttered. You need to come with me! You have to come back and see everyone. And Edward! I spluttered lamely. "Listen, whoever you are. I don't know who you think I am, but that's not me. Whatever stupid games you are playing, I want no part in them."

She shoved me in the chest and stalked off with the boy. Talk about aggressive.  
Suddenly I smelled something sweet. Like honey. I turned and looked down towards the other end of the hallway at a confused looking Rosalie.  
She stalked over to me and grabbed my arm. Unsure of where we were going she pulled me out into the car park and we got into her M3.  
"Rosie. What are you doing? You won t believe what just happened to me!"  
"Alice is meeting up with us at the caf around the block. She saw something." She replied curtly. "And so did I."

Alice's POV

I was sitting with Rosalie in Spanish listening to the teacher babble on and on in a language I was more than capable of speaking.

I looked around at my classmates. Some where urgently trying to understand what the teacher was saying and others were occasionally shooting glances towards Rosalie.

I ignored them and continued to plan my next shopping trip with Rose.

"Can't we go to Paris Alice?" she whispered to me with pleading eyes.

"No, Rose. I m telling you, we have to go to Milan. I ve seen the new range and its perfectly mouthwatering." I grinned widely at her. Rose rolled her eyes and sighed at me. Whatever I turned back to the teacher and his boring lecture, aimlessly looking into the futures of the rest of my family, when something about Emmet caught my eye. He was sitting next to another vampire, calling her Bella.  
I gasped and Rosalie turned towards me. The bell went and I quickly got up. Meet me at the caf around the corner", I whispered. "It s urgent. Bring Emmett."  
I stalked off before I got a chance to see her reaction.  
I had a vision of her dragging Emmett to her car.  
I got to the caf a few minutes before Rose and Emmett were supposed to have arrived. I ordered a table for three, and a cappuccino, but of course I didn't drink it. I left the revolting liquid sitting there and watched it become cold.  
I stood up quickly when I heard Emmett and Rose getting out of the car.  
Rose spotted me and pulled Emmett over to the table, ignoring the waiter standing in front of her. I could tell that he didn't mind though, he was too caught up in Rosalie's appearance to care.  
She sat down swiftly and pulled Emmett down with her.  
"Right." She said, eager to know what was going on. "What's this all about then?"  
"Well", came Emmett's booming voice.

"Quiet!" Rose cut him off.  
He apologised. "Well what are we going to do?" asked Rosalie Well I started, testing the words carefully in my mouth. This vampire you re sure she s a vampire Emmett? Yes Well, it is highly possible and most likely that this may be a relation of Bella s. Maybe a daughter, granddaughter, long lost sister .. I trailed off. Trust me, it s Bella Swan. Scouts honour. Emmett exclaimed "How can you even be sure it's her?" Rosalie spat at him.  
"Temper, Rosie." Emmett scolded her jokingly.  
She just glared at him until he backed down. No one could scare Emmett like Rosalie.  
"Back to the issue at hand" I ignored the both of them. "How on Earth are we going to tell Edward?"  
Rose sighed and Emmett smirked slightly.  
I got up. "Come on, let's go find her. I left a fifty dollar note lying on the table under my cold cappuccino and danced over to the door.  
"What did she smell like Emmett?" I asked him.  
"Like freesia. But sweeter, more like a vampire."  
I shivered. This was just way too weird. We all got into the car and Rose drove us back to the school parking lot. We were all well aware that it was still early in the school day and that Jasper and Edward would probably go home when they noticed that we weren't at school anymore and tell Esme.  
Oh, the joy of life.  
Emmett got out of the car and started to walk forward.  
"I can smell her. She s left the school. This way." He motioned. Rose and I followed his huge body into the woods. He led us down a narrow opening and we both started to catch onto the scent. Rosalie shivered. I turned to my left and inhaled. The scent was stronger here. "She must have stopped here." Pointed out Rosalie.  
Thank you, captain obvious Emmett muttered. We both ignored him. Eventually we reached a small graveyard and followed her winding path down towards the end of the park. Far off we could see her sitting in front of a grave. We edged closer and at the last minute ran over to her.  
"Hello, Bella." I said, jumping out from behind a gravestone. "Look, I'm sorry, but I'm just not who you're looking for!" she glared at me, sizing me up. The resemblance was shocking. I was sure it was Bella. It had to be her. "That doesn't matter. What does is that you need to meet up with Carlisle and discuss hunting issues."  
She couldn't say no to that. How could she?  
"This is my territory. I don t care where or who you hunt just as long as you leave me alone. She stated. Then Rose stepped in. "Listen, whoever you are." She spat at her rudely. "We don't care that this is your territory. All we need is information. Who are you and what are you doing in Forks? Bella, or whoever it was, looked heartbroken. "Speak for yourself, Emmet whispered to Rose."  
"I suppose maybe just for a minute or two " she stuttered, her confidence act finally wearing off. I smiled at her, flashing my teeth. She got up and followed us. I saw the inscription on the grave and flashed her an apologetic smile.  
All three of us ran side by side with Bella trailing behind us.  
When we reached the car and gestured for her to get in, she looked nervous and unsure.  
It s safe I whispered. She got in the backseat next to Emmett and stared out the window. When we reached inside, Rosalie went straight for the phone, to call Carlisle.  
I heard her muted chatter, and concentrated on the girl. "Take a seat." I murmured to her kindly.  
"I d rather stand. She murmured coldly. Just then Esme came dashing into the living room, carrying a red bucket and some gardening tools, Emmett quick on her heels.  
Oh my! She exclaimed and flitted towards Bella . Bella? Is that you? What happened? she whispered in a kind motherly tone. Before Bella could answer she was stuck in Esme's strong embrace.  
"Oh Bella! I have missed you so much! And Edward, oh my poor son." She gushed.  
She pulled away smiling and Bella growled. Esme took a step back. Bella?" she asked when she didn t say anything. What happened to you? Bella sighed and slumped her shoulders forward. Vampires happened ***************************************************************************

Edward's POV

If I could have slept I would have. I was sick of this teacher going on and on. I was through with school. I was so agitated. I had biology after lunch. I succumbed to memories of Bella sitting beside me, writing me silly love notes.

I sighed at the memory.

Finally the bell went and I got up and stalked out of the classroom. I reached my locker in record time and shoved in my books.

"Hey, you're Edward right?" a strange girl asked me. I didn't even look at her. "I'm Milly. It's nice to meet you."

There was a pause before she started to talk again. "So I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime."

I rolled my eyes and walked off towards the cafeteria.

"So is that a yes?" she called out behind me.

I frowned and got in the cafeteria line. Sometimes it sucked to be a vampire. I bought a single bagel and a bottle of water.

Jasper joined me after he had bought some pizza, an apple and a coke.

We sat down in silence picking at the food. He was sorting through my emotions while I was listening to him doing it.

We certainly made a strange pair.

I started picking at my food anxiously waiting for the others to arrive.

After five minutes, Jasper sighed.

What do you think is going on?

I shrugged my shoulders at Jasper's thought and stood up. We waited the whole of lunch but nobody turned up.  
Jasper took out his phone and dialled Alice s number. She talked to him quickly and hung up.  
"She says not to worry that they're not her and that we should just continue at school."  
I didn't mention to him that I had heard the whole conversation.  
"Does she really expect me to do that?" I asked smirking.  
"I suppose not." He sighed.

A couple of minutes later I was in my Volvo and Jasper was getting into Emmett's Jeep.  
I focused on the narrow windy road, not that I needed to.

I got out of the care, listening carefully to my families thoughts, to hopefully understand what was going on. Instead, I caught whiff of a strange scent leading up from Rosalie s M3 all the way into the living room, mixing in with the scents of the rest of my family. And then I heard it. That soft, sweet voice. Vampires happened It whispered. I ran to the front door and cautiously stepped inside. Esme s gardening tools were scattered on the floor in the hallway. That beautiful smell hit me full force as I rushed into the living room. There, standing beside Esme looking distressed was a vampire, but this was no ordinary vampire. No. This was my Bella. I knew this for a fact as I couldn't read her mind.  
"Edward." Greeted Rosalie I kept staring at her; warm topaz coloured eyes stared back at me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to look at Carlisle, still wearing his white doctor s coat. I turned back to Bella. She was studying me now, her head tilted to the slightly to the side, her full lips slightly parted. Nobody spoke. You could practically feel the tension in the air. It was so thick I felt as if I was suffocating. "Bella?" I whispered. 


	6. We need to talk

Edwards POV Long time no see. How are you? Bella asked confidently.

My mouth dropped open and Carlisle gasped.

Edward dear, sit down, you look sick. I think we all have a lot to talk about concerning recent developments Esme finished lamely as she ushered me towards the couch.

I sank into the soft material, my eyes never leaving Bella. She looked more or less the same, just harder and more attractive. And she was beautiful.

Of all the times I had dreamed of Bella being a vampire I could have never imagined how absolutely breathtakingly stunning she was.

Bella, when exactly did you become . Carlisle paused awkwardly

A vampire? It was soon after you all left. I was in the meadow and I Encountered Laurent. The wolves saved me before he could kill me, but by then it was too late. His venom was already in my body. She smiled sadly and looked down at the floor.

I m sorry she started I never meant to stay here. I just didn t know where else to go.

I was completely speechless. My beautiful angel had come back to me after all these years of pain and sadness. Of not knowing whether or not she was even alive. I wanted to hold her in my arms and never let go. Oh sweetheart! Don t apologise. Oh, I m so sorry! Esme gasped and embraced Bella.

Bella I said standing up. We need to talk .

My family seemed to get the idea and disappeared out the back door and into the woods. I caught in their thoughts that they were going to go and hunt. Bella seemed agitated now that my family had left and she stepped further away from me.

Bella, you have to understand something. When I left I started

Don t worry Edward. I understand. No matter how hazy my human memories may be, I seem to remember perfectly what you said to me that day. She laughed dryly.

No Bella, you don t understand. I left because I was trying to protect you. After everything that happened with James and then Jasper I just thought that you would have been safer without me in your life. I never wanted to hurt you but I knew it was the only way you would have let go. I already lost you once; please don t tell me I ve lost you forever. I love you Bella. I said

I wish I could believe you Edward. I really do. I wish that we could just pretend that none of this happened. But we both know that can t happen. And we both know how you really feel. I think it would be best if I left forks. NO! I screamed. Bella looked shocked. Please just stay. Please. It s not the same without you. You can stay here with us. Please? I begged her

I hoped that if I just got her to stick around that I could make her love me again. I was torn inside. One part of me wanted to hold onto her and never let go, and the other part wanted to let her go. But I was going to keep trying. I had lost her once and I wasn t about to lose her again.

I wouldn t want to impose . She stuttered 


	7. Changing Author Name to '2610buck'

Hi Everyone,

I just wanted to let everybody know that I will be changing my name on fanfiction very soon to '2610buck'

Yes, its a random name.

Anyway, I just wanted to alert everybody to this. Due to different time zones around the world I can't give an exact date to when I will change it. But it will be some time this week. So just look out for that. If you find that you no longer can find my account anymore, feel free to skype or email me: (you may want to write this down)

Skype:

email: edwardandmeforever hotmail(dot)com

remove the spaces for the email above :)

The reason for changing my name, if any of you even care is basically just because the name I have already is extremely gay, for lack of a better word.

Thankyou to everybody who reads my stories. You guys are amazing.

Catherine :)


End file.
